Baby Steps
by Lady VVinter
Summary: Two tries teaching Five to shoot a gun.


Five stood in front of Two's door nervously shifting side to side. She took a deep breathe and exhaled before opening the door. She peeked inside finding Two was at her desk looking over data logs. Two immediately noticed Five, setting down the data logs.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They shared a smile helping Five shed away some of her nervousness.

"I have a suggestion and I really think it could benefit the crew and myself."

Two watched her carefully, already having a feeling where this conversation was leading them.

"Alright, kid, I'm listening."

Two patted her bed where Five sat down and faced Two.

"Train me to use a gun."

Two leaned back in her chair giving Five a look.

"We have been over this, Five. The answer is no."

"You only say no because Six is always convincing you to say that! I want to be able to protect myself because you guys might not be able to!"

Five gave her a pleading gaze, tears threatening to fall any second. Two really hated it when she looked at her like that. It made it almost impossible to say no. They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until Two gave in.

"Alright, however, I will train you when we land on this next planet."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!"

Five jumped off the bed into Two arms. Two couldn't help but soften at the gesture. They stood up and Five began to fidget. Two noticed and let a playful smirk grace her features.

"Come on, I think Android might need some help on the bridge."

"Yeah alright."

Five smiled like crazy and practically skipped all the way to the bridge.

* * *

"So square your shoulders, take a deep breath, and focus on your target."

Two stood behind Five adjusting her to help her shoot the old whiskey bottle. They landed on a backwater planet sending Three, Six, and Four to hopefully restock their food supply.

"Okay and shoot."

The gun recoiled in Five's hand leaving a throbbing pain in her fingers. She hissed slightly but slumped her shoulders when she realized she missed the bottle. The whiskey bottle stood about 50 meters away on a crate almost like it was mocking her failed shot. Two patted her back.

"Okay, Kiddo, let's try this instead. I'm going to help you shoot it and then you try to remember what I did."

Two stood close, placing her hand over Five's smaller one adjusting her view over the teenagers shoulder.

"Okay breathe, then-"

 _Bang!_

The whiskey bottle shattered and this time the pain didn't hurt as bad from the recoil. Five laughed as the shot made it's mark. Two chuckled at the teenagers amusement.

"Okay let me set up another one and you try it."

Two placed another empty whiskey bottle where the old one was shattered. She stepped away, nodding her head to Five.

"Okay, Kid, let's see what you got."

Five squared up, adjusting herself like Two had done. She waited for what felt like several minutes then the bottle shattered.

"Nice, Five." Two smiled at her. Five felt her chest swell. Two was proud of her she taught her something.

"What the hell is this!" Six shouted.

Five turned around and pointed the gun at him frightened. She wasn't expecting him to shout.

"Hey, hey, it's me! Six! Put that away before you shoot somebody."

Five lowered the gun, her face flushing red in embarrassment. Two was quickly by her side and gently took the gun from her hands.

"It's okay, go inside the ship."

"It's okay? This is not okay! We all agreed to not teach her this! She's not like us, Two! She almost shot me."

"She wouldn't have shot you, besides you think it's a good idea to shout at someone with a gun?"

"She has a point." Three added.

"Oh! And you think it's okay?" Six said.

"If it was up to me, I would have taught her awhile ago. The kid's been up my ass about it." Three shrugged at Six.

Six through his hands in the air. He looked at Four who was quiet.

"What about you?"

Four glanced at him.

"I don't think guns are always the solution to conflict."

"Thank you-" Six tried to say.

"However, I've been teaching her hand to hand combat. I have to say she is improving as well as I expected."

Six just shook his head. He walked back into the ship not wanting to be bothered.

"I'm going to check on Five. Finish loading those supplies."

Four nodded and Three huffed, but they stayed loading the supplies as requested.

* * *

Two knocked on Five's door. It was quiet then she knocked again.

"Five."

"Go away."

"Open the door."

"No."

Two sighed.

"I'll keep teaching you if you want. I know Six doesn't like it, but it's something you need to know if your going to keep living on the Raza. And if I'm being honest with you, kid. We need you on the ship."

She stopped talking when the door opened.

"Really?"

Five looked up at Two, her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Of course, I mean, who else would we send into the vents when we hear a funny noise?"

Five laughed rubbing her eyes. She hugged Two. Two wasn't very good at this kind of thing, but she told herself she would try for Five.

"What about Six?" Five looked up.

"I will handle Six. How about some dinner that's not protein mash?"

"That sounds nice but Six is pretty stubborn."

"I'll explain we need to teach you, just in baby steps. Each in our own way."

Five smiled as they walked to the mess room.

"I like that."

One walked around the corner with a towel on his shoulder.

"Dinner is ready, but everyone is just glaring at each other? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

Two waved him off and Five basically ran to the smell of food.

"Did I miss something?" One turned to look at Two walking into the mess room.

"Baby Steps!"


End file.
